Un pasado oculto
by Terie
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido si Karin, además de sufrir todos los infortunios por los cuales ha pasado, también hubiera sido maltratada por su tía y si después de su aventura con Kazune y Himeka, su tía vuelve a reaparecer frente a Karin para hablar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razón pasaron a leer mi fic, antes que nada, te preguntaras, ¿Porque escribes un fic de Kamichama Karin?, tengo dos respuestas para esa pregunta, la primera, porque una vez, vagabundeando en busca de fics que leer, entre a leer sus fics, obviamente en español y no habia casi y los interesantes de verdad, estaban inconclusos, me fastidie por eso asi que escribi el mio, segundo porque hay muy pocos fics de este anime/manga en español, asi que ya dicho mis razones te dejo leer.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pov Karin

Hoy era un día normal, común y corriente como otro cualquier día, me encontraba en la escuela, en clase de historia, no sé porque pero siempre que estoy en clase de historia, siempre me da mucho sueño, tal vez sea por la forma en la que el profesor da la clase.

Estaba dormitando, cuando escuché un ruido, volteo para ver quién es, entonces me doy cuenta que me hablaba Kazune, diciendo que pusiera atención en clase, pero me es inevitable y me empiezo a quedar dormida.

Sueño de Karin

Me encontraba en la casa de mi tía y como siempre, me estaba golpeando.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!,¡Karin!.- Me gritaba mi tía mientras me seguía pateando en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento, tía!. - Decía llorando mientras me seguía golpeando.

\- ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Rompiste ese jarrón que vale más que tu vida propia!.- Me gritaba.

Sin saber qué hacer, seguía permitiendo que me siguiera golpeando, para que se le pasara el enojo, porque después de todo, como ella dice, fue mi culpa que se rompiera el jarrón.

Fin del sueño

Me desperté, la clase de historia continuaba, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que acabo de soñar, pero… ¿Fue un sueño acaso?...o fue más bien un recuerdo del pasado, del pasado antes de conocer a Kazune y Himeka…no sé qué fue, hace mucho que no he soñado con eso…o será acaso…

\- Disculpe, profesor.

\- Ah, subdirector, ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Se encuentra Hanazono-san?

\- Si…si se encuentra

\- ¿Podría hablar con ella?

\- Claro…Hanazono-san, el subdirector necesita hablar contigo, ¿Podrías acompañarlo?, por favor

\- Sí.- Respondí

Entonces salí del salón, junto al subdirector mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina del director.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, me encontré con el director.

\- Hanazono-san, gracias por venir.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, director?

\- Sí, hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo

\- Una persona, ¿De quién se trata?

\- Pase, por favor

Entonces entro, ciertamente no esperaba verla de nuevo, ya que la última vez que la vi fue hace tres años.

\- Karin-chan. - Dijo con una voz aliviada, acercándose hacia a mí para abrazarme.

\- Tu….¿Qué?...¿Qué haces aquí? - Dije algo asustada.

\- Director, ¿Sería tan gentil de podernos dejar solas durante un momento? - Dijo con una falsa sonrisa amable, que nadie más pudo notar que era falsa además de mí.

\- Sí, claro, las dejare por un momento. - Dijo para posteriormente retirarse.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos solas, puedo dejar de fingir.

Dijo, para volver a poner el rostro que tenía antes, el rostro que conocía, su verdadero rostro.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Pregunte tímidamente

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?, ¿Cómo ni siquiera puedes notarlo? - Me dijo molesta

\- Lo siento. - Dije.

\- No te disculpes, no vez que es fastidioso cada vez que lo dices, pero bueno, como veo que no eres capaz de deducirlo, te lo diré, vine porque se me acabo el dinero.

Me dijo, realmente sabía que se le había acabado el dinero, pues por que otra razón me buscaría con tanto esfuerzo sino fuera por eso, es la primera vez que me busca y me encuentra, así que he de deducir que se le ha de haber acabado hace poco, no sé cómo es capaz de gastar tal cantidad de dinero, pero…eso no importa…ya que quiere más y no me va a dejar hasta que lo consiga.

\- Lo siento, ahora no tengo dinero

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes dinero?, si tienes la herencia de tus padres

\- Ah….es cierto…lo había olvidado

\- Entonces, ¿Cuándo me lo podrás dar?

\- No lo sé, apenas me han liberado el 10%, no sé cuánto valdría eso

\- ¿Hace cuánto te lo liberaron?

\- Hace unos días

\- Entonces, ¿Cuándo me lo podrás dar?

\- Dentro de una semana

\- ¡Una semana!, eso es demasiado tiempo

\- Lo siento

\- Quiero que me lo consigas antes

\- ¿Antes?...pero…

\- Vaya, acaso tienes algo que decirme

Me miraba con aquella mirada que ella sabía que me aterraba

\- No. - Dije con voz apenas audible.

\- Entonces, quiero el dinero dentro de tres días

\- Tres…días

\- Si, y más te vale que lo consigas sino quieres recordar viejos tiempos

\- Si, tratare de conseguirlo

\- Bien, ahora quiero que te vayas ahora mismo a que me lo consigas

\- Si, entonces me retiro

\- Y otra cosa

\- Dime

\- No le digas a nadie sobre esto, sino quieres ser golpeada de nuevo

\- Si

Me retire de la oficina, para dirigirme a la casa para buscar una forma de cómo conseguir el dinero.

Sé que es malo, que le tenga miedo a una persona y más si esa persona es mi familiar, pero…no puedo evitarlo…creí que me había librado de ella hace dos años…pero…al parecer no funciono y ahora me vuelve a atormentar…no quiero volver a ser atormentada por ella…no de nuevo…lo que me sucedió durante los años que viví con ella…no lo puedo olvidar…por más que quiera no puedo…no puedo…pero debo de conseguirle el dinero pronto, si es que quiero que Kazune y Himeka no se enteren de esto…por nada en el mundo debo permitir que lo sepan.

Llegue a casa, fui a mi habitación y busque los papeles de mi herencia, lo leí con cuidado y me decía que no podría sacar el dinero antes del tiempo acordado.

Sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado tres horas, de seguro Kazune y Himeka, ya vienen en camino, guarde los papeles, ahora tenía que pensar en una excusa que decirles para explicar mi ausencia de la escuela, decir que después de ir a la oficina del director me empecé a sentir mal y que después me mandaron a enfermería donde me mandaron a casa, puede que sea una excusa pobre, pero, me preguntaran de que quiso hablar el director conmigo….después de pensarlo por un momento…supe que decirles…puedo decirles que me mando hablar para que me pudiera concentrar más en mis notas, que tendría que mejorar mi promedio…si eso les diré, al fin y al cabo, siempre me llaman por eso…además de que vamos a empezar el periodo de exámenes.

En eso llegaron

Pov Kazune

Cuando estábamos en el salón de clases, el subdirector llamo a Karin, de seguro le llamaron la atención por sus notas, después de retirarse del salón no volvió, eso me preocupa, puede que le haya sucedido algo, sin consultarme.

Cuando llego la hora de salida, le pregunte a Himeka si había visto a Karin, a lo cual, ella me dijo que no, entonces debía de estar en casa.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa, la casa estaba en silencio total, algo raro tomando en cuenta que Karin esta en casa.

\- Esto es muy extraño. - Dijo Himeka

\- Lo sé. - Respondí.

\- Me preocupa, iré a buscarla a su habitación. - Dijo al empezar a subir las escaleras.

Entonces salió Karin.

\- Vaya, chicos ya llegaron, bienvenidos. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Karin-chan, aquí estabas, ¿Cómo desapareciste de la escuela nos tenías preocupados? - Dijo Himeka.

\- En serio, lo siento, chicos. - Dijo Karin.

\- ¿Para qué te llamo el subdirector, Karin? - Pregunte.

\- Por la misma razón que siempre me llama, me dijo que tenía que mejorar mis notas sino quería ser expulsada.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no regresaste al salón? - Volví a preguntar.

\- No volví porque, cuando estaba con el subdirector me empecé a sentir mal, entonces me dijo que fuera a la enfermería, luego la enfermera me dijo que tenía que descansar, que lo mejor era que me fuera a casa a descansar por el resto del día. - Explico.

\- Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - Pregunte.

\- Porque me sentía tan mal, que se me había olvidado el comentarte.

\- Pero, Karin-chan, ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Himeka.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no es nada de qué preocuparse, la enfermera dijo que solo era una simple fiebre. - Comento.

\- Y la medicina, ¿Ya la tomaste? - Pregunto Himeka.

\- Si, ya la tome en la escuela, estaba dormida, cuando ustedes llegaron.

\- Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar. - Dije.

\- Sí, eso es lo que hare, bueno, me retiro a descansar. - Dijo para después retirarse.

\- Karin-chan, no debería estar así, debería habernos dicho que se sentía mal desde un principio. - Comento Himeka.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nada olvídalo

No me convenció muy bien, la explicación que nos dio Karin, puede que sea verdad lo que nos dijo, pero, por alguna razón siento que nos oculta algo, algo de importancia, será mejor que me ponga a investigar, su explicación iba bien hasta donde dijo que se había olvidado el decirme que se sentía mal, ella siempre me lo dice cuando se siente mal o cuando está peor en cuestión de alguna enfermedad, la mejor manera de saber si está mintiendo o no será ir mañana a la enfermería para preguntarle a la enfermera directamente.

Tiempo después, era la hora de la cena, entonces fui a llevarle la cena hasta su habitación con algo de medicina, llegue a la puerta, toque la puerta, entonces escuche un ruido como si estuviera acomodando papeles, cuando ceso el ruido abrió la puerta.

\- Kazune-kun, ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Te traje la cena y algo de medicina

\- Gracias Kazune-kun

\- ¿Estás bien, me refiero a que si te sientes mejor?

\- Si, gracias por preguntar, ya me siento mucho mejor

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si, sino ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Entonces la observe, observe sus reacciones para saber si decía la verdad.

\- Kazune-kun, ¿Sucede algo? - Me pregunto

\- Karin, ¿Estas segura que no nos estas engañando?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- No, por nada, olvídalo

\- Está bien

Pov Karin

Después de la venida de Kazune-kun, a mi cuarto para entregarme la cena y la medicina, recibí una llamada, era mi tía.

\- Bueno

\- Karin

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ya conseguiste el dinero

\- Estuve revisando los papeles de la herencia, dice que no puedo hacer nada

\- Pues tienes que hacer algo

\- Lo se

\- Mañana te hablare de nuevo por teléfono y espero recibir buenas noticias, sino quieres que tus amigos, sepan la verdad sobre quien eres en realidad, que les has mentido todo este tiempo.

\- Si, tratare de hacer algo

\- Te hablo mañana

\- Si, estaré esperando tu llamada

Después colgué, sé que no debería dejarme chantajear por ella, pero…tiene razón…les he estado mintiendo…tanto a Kazune-kun…como a Himeka…sobre quien soy en realidad…si el dinero de mi herencia es lo único que la hará callar…entonces no me importara darle el dinero, mientras no les diga quién soy.

Cene lo que me había traído Kazune-kun, me arregle para dormir y me fui a la cama, después de haber ocultado la medicina.

Parece que Kazune-kun, está empezando a sospechar que les he mentido…pero…fue por una buena razón…me siento mal por haberles mentido a ellos dos sobre lo de esta tarde…a pesar de que ellos dos me han tratado como si fuera parte de su familia…no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por haberles mentido todo este tiempo, debo de asegurarme de ir a la enfermería mañana, para decirle a la enfermera que le diga a Kazune-kun, que fui hoy a la enfermería y me mando a casa.

Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguirles mintiendo?...yo…yo no quiero mentirles…ya no quiero…cada vez que lo hago me hace sentir peor…no lo soporto…en cambio…parece que tendré que vigilar los movimientos de mi tía por algún tiempo…ella me odia por lo que hice en el pasado…si tan solo ella supiera lo que realmente le hice…ella misma vendría para matarme.

* * *

Hola, otra vez yo, so llegaste a terminar de leer el capitulo, gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que te haya gustado y espero que me puedas dejar tu opinion de mi fic en los comentarios, ademas me ayuda a saber si verdaderamente gusto el fic para seguir publicando y si es asi tratare de publicar lo antes posible que se me pueda permitir, ademas de evitar su posible agonia que les pueda ocasionar sobre saber a que se refiere Karin con lo ultimo, pero como dije, publicare lo antes posible si recivo comentarios del fic, sin mas que decir para evitar tu agonia con esta nota de autor, tipo testamento, me despido.

Adiós.

Terie


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razon pasaron a leer mi fic, antes de que comiencen a leer, quisiera disculparme por demorar en actualizar, tratare de actualizar este fic lo mas pronto posible, una vez dicho eso les dejo leer, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Son las dos de la mañana, no puedo conciliar el sueño…no es de extrañarse, debo de dormir algo…después de todo…aparentemente tengo mucho que hacer el día de mañana, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

En eso despierto de golpe, era de día, estaba asustada, no podía creer que lo había olvidado, aunque no es que lo haya olvidado, como ellos dijeron, por más que lo intentara no podría haberlo hecho

Eran las 7:00am, era hora de empezar a arreglarme para ir a la escuela, cuando escucho a alguien tocar mi puerta, abro la puerta y era Kazune-Kun.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kazune-kun?

\- Karin, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, gracias a la medicina, me siento mejor. Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra.

\- Kazune-Kun, no tomes a mal lo que te diré pero, yo sé que no viniste hasta aquí para decirme eso, ¿verdad?. Le dije.

\- Si, tienes razón, venía a decirte que hoy no iras a la escuela

\- ¿eh?, ¿Por qué?, si te dije que me sentía mejor

\- No quiero arriesgarme que te sientas mal en la escuela, para que te envíen a casa de nuevo.

\- Ah…entiendo - Dije triste.

\- ¿Sucede algo?, Karin

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque nunca te pones triste cuando te digo que no iras a la escuela.

\- Es cierto, solo no quería atrasarme en la escuela, para que no me expulsaran de la escuela.

\- Karin, ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Empiezo a creer que sigues enferma, a ti no te importa atrasarte en la escuela y ahora sí.

\- Ah…es verdad…puede que siga algo enferma - Dije riendo.

\- Entonces tengo razón, es mejor que te quedes y no te preocupes por las notas, después te las pasare

\- Gracias, Kazune-kun

\- Si, entonces te veo después de la escuela

\- Sí, no te entretengo más para que termines de arreglarte, espero que les vaya bien.

\- Si, que te recuperes pronto.

\- Gracias.

Entonces cerré la puerta, tiene razón. No estoy actuando con normalidad…aunque gracias a esto puedo seguir investigando como sacar el dinero, solo esperare a que se vayan, después de que se fueron, llame al banco para saber si había alguna forma de que me retiraran el dinero antes, lo que me dijeron era que tenía que ir a las instalaciones para hablar de ese asunto, así que me arregle y salí de la casa para dirigirme al banco.

Cuando llegue al banco pedí hablar con el supervisor, era una persona mayor que yo, pero era joven, se llama Ryou, tiene como unos 34 años, creo, no sé realmente con exactitud su edad, pero es una persona gentil y amable, quien me ayuda con mi herencia dejada por mis padres, el también sabe que mi tía abusaba de mí, así que es una persona en la que pueda confiar ya que era amigo de mis padres.

\- ¿Sucede algo Karin? – Me pregunto

\- Si, de hecho vengo aquí a hablar sobre si me era posible retirar algo del dinero de mi herencia.

\- Karin, tengo entendido que se te entregara el dinero correspondiente dentro de una semana.

\- Si, lo se

\- Entonces, ¿Porque quieres solicitarlo antes de tiempo?

\- Solo quiero saber si sería posible

\- Si…podría, pero únicamente se le autorizaría si en algún momento llegaras a estar en una situación crítica de salud

\- ¿critica de salud?

\- Si

\- Y si, hipotéticamente hablando, me llegara a encontrar en esa situación, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en autorizarme el dinero?

\- Dependiendo de la situación, ¿Sucede algo Karin? Es tu tía, ¿No es cierto?

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien y si es mi tía.- Decía nerviosa, mientras me observaba con sus ojos cafés preocupado.

\- No puedo creer que haya vuelto, ¿Cómo es posible que se le haya acabado tal cantidad de dinero?

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto, ayer fue a verme a la escuela

\- ¿Sabe dónde estudias?

\- Y donde vivo, creo

\- Karin, ten cuidado, tu sabes que ella es demasiado peligrosa, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que la última vez por su culpa

\- Lo sé, tendré cuidado

\- Puedes llamarme cuando sea, no importa la hora, si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en pedírmelo

\- Gracias

\- No quieres que tus amigos se enteren ¿Verdad?

\- Si – Dije bajando la cabeza

\- Entonces, déjame ayudarte

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo te ayudare a que ellos no se enteren

\- ¿En serio? – Dije emocionada

\- Si, con gusto – Dijo sonriéndome

\- Gracias, Ryou

\- De nada

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a otro lugar, entonces, nos vemos dentro de una semana.-Decía para poder irme lo más rápido de aquí.

\- Si, un gusto el volver a verte Karin.-Decía en forma de despedida.

\- Si, igualmente.- Salí de su oficina y me fui del banco.

Después de haber ido y que Ryou me haya dicho, que, la única forma de conseguir el dinero, era estar en una situación crítica de salud, sabía que eso era lo que mi tía quería para infligirme más daño, o eso quisiera creer, la verdad es que nunca he sabido que es lo que piensa, bueno sé que es lo que piensa de mí, pero…no sé porque piensa eso de mí.

Tenía que informarle lo que me habían dicho, porque ella se desespera con mucha facilidad, así que marque su número, al poco tiempo contesto.

\- Ya sabes cómo sacar el dinero o ¿Es que ya lo tienes solo que no me lo has querido dar?- Me dijo de una forma irritada.

\- Acabo de ir al banco, me dijeron que únicamente me lo podrían dar si estaba en una situación crítica de salud

\- ¿Critica de salud?

\- Si

\- Mmmm…-Estaba pensativa, nunca es bueno que esta pensativa, no me gusta que este pensativa ya que cuando lo estaba siempre me sucedía algo malo.- Eso se puede arreglar.

Dijo para después colgar la llamada, sin siquiera decirme algo, sin más que hacer por el momento, me dirigía a la casa, no me gusto que me dijera eso, por lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer.

Faltaban diez minutos para que Kazune y Himeka salieran de la escuela… o eso supuse yo…porque cuando llegue…ya habían llegado.

\- Karin.- Decía Himeka abrazándome – ¿Dónde habías estado? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, solo fui a caminar un poco.- Dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste a caminar sola sin consultarnos?- Pregunto Kazune.

\- Porque creí que al hacerlo me sentiría mejor

\- ¿Y funciono Karin? – Pregunto Himeka

\- Si, funciono, ya me siento mejor

\- Me alegra

\- Ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación

\- Te hablare cuando esté lista la cena. – Me dijo Himeka.

\- Gracias.- Dije subiendo las escaleras para dirigirme hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y no hice más que suspirar, no puedo creerlo, me equivoque, ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado?, estaba segura de que llegaría antes de que ellos llegaran, entonces, ¿En qué me equivoque? Y ¿Qué clase de excusa fue esa? Salir a caminar ¿En serio? Esa ni siquiera yo me la creo, pero bueno, por lo menos Himeka me creyó, agradezco que sea tan inocente, pero…Kazune…estoy casi segura de que no me creyó, de hecho ni siquiera estoy segura de que me haya creído cuando dije que me sentía mal y que por eso me fui de la escuela, de seguro ha de haber ido a la enfermería para preguntar si estuve ahí ayer…¿Qué hago?, de seguro ya sabe que le estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo, ahora sabrá que le oculto algo…ha de estar enfadado, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, si se enoja de seguro me castigara y me regañara, yo no quiero ser regañada.

Mientras pensaba en eso y me preocupaba cada vez más hasta no poder, empezó a sonar mi teléfono.

\- Bueno. - Conteste.

\- Karin

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué suenas preocupada y alterada por tu vida?

\- Es que creo que Kazune no me está creyendo y temo que me regañe

\- ¿Solo eso? Creí que era algo más importante

\- Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes cómo regaña

\- Como sea, mañana necesito verte

\- Mañana?

\- Si, seguramente mañana te dejaran ir a la escuela, así que necesito verte cuando salgas

\- Está bien, ¿Dónde?

\- En el parque enfrente de la estación

\- Y ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Kazune y Himeka?

\- Ya se te ocurrirá algo y si no se te ocurre nada, solo no les digas

\- Si hago eso seguramente Kazune se enojara conmigo

\- ¿Kazune?,¿Quién es el por quien te preocupas demasiado?

\- Alguien importante

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- N-No es mi novio. – Le dije algo sonrojada.

\- Como sea tienes que venir

\- Si

\- Eso era todo

Sinceramente no sé a quién temerle más, si a Kazune o a mi tía, aunque tengo que admitir que mi tía posee un cuerpo bien formado y desarrollado, además de un hermoso cabello largo de color café oscuro que llega hasta la cintura, pero aunque posea ese increíble cuerpo e inteligencia, es terriblemente aterradora…mi tía, mi tía es más aterradora que Kazune.

En eso escucho a alguien tocar mi puerta, así que me dirijo a la puerta y abro.

\- Ka-Kazune, ¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí? – Pregunto un poco sorprendida y alterada.

\- Acabo de llegar, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué estas alterada? – Me pregunta.

\- No, por nada, solo me sorprendiste, solo eso, por cierto, ¿A qué vienes?, si no te molesta que pregunte.

\- Himeka me dijo que te dijera que la cena esta lista.

\- La cena, ya veo, entonces que estamos esperando, vamos. – Decía mientras salía de mi habitación e iba junto a Kazune hacia el comedor

Extrañamente Kazune estaba tranquilo y silencioso, aunque siempre suele ser así, en este caso, su silencio me pone nerviosa, no sé cuánto habrá escuchado de mi conversación con mi tía, me aterra saber si habrá escuchado si es así, no sé qué haría, como no me gusta su silencio y lo único que me hace es ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy decidí hacer conversación.

\- ¿Q-Que cenaremos hoy?

\- Curry

\- A-Ah que delicioso, el curry de Himeka es muy sabroso, ¿N-No lo crees, Kazune?

\- Si

\- A-Ahora que lo pienso, m-mañana toca clase de matemáticas, que mal, a-aparentemente tendré que ir y el profesor me regañara por haber faltado estos últimos días, a pesar de estar enferma, h-hay veces que pienso que es cruel, ¿N-No crees que es cruel K-Kazune?

\- No es cruel, es exigente

\- C-Cierto verdad, a-además dicen que los profesores o maestros exigentes son los que mejor enseñan y con los que más aprendes – Dije mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- Karin

\- S-Si

\- ¿Sucede algo? Estas muy nerviosa

\- N-No sucede nada

\- Tú sabes que a mí no me engañas, te conozco muy bien, así que dime, ¿Qué sucede? – Me dijo.

Rayos ya me descubrió, ¿Qué hago? No quiero que sepa la razón de mi nerviosismo, aunque creo que ya lo sabe, ¿Qué digo? ¡Ya se! Voy a tratar de pedirle permiso de irme sola de regreso de la escuela, debo de decirle una excusa, vamos, piensa, piensa, ¡Himeka!¡Si Himeka su regalo de navidad! Eso me dará la excusa que necesito para el día de mañana.

\- La verdad…es que…tu sabes…se acerca navidad y…pensaba que el día de mañana después de la escuela ir a comprar sus regalo, ya sabes…el de Himeka y…el tuyo…pero me descubriste…quería que fuera sorpresa. – Dije aparentando tristeza.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Si, solo eso

\- Entonces…está bien, puedes ir mañana

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- Gracias, Kazune, pero no le digas nada a Himeka

\- No le diré

\- Gracias

Después de esa conversación habíamos llegado a la cocina, ahora ya tenía la excusa para poder ausentarme por un tiempo y no tener que estar siendo vigilada por ellos dos, eso me dará tiempo suficiente para ver a mi Tía, aunque realmente si pensaba ir para escoger sus regalos, pero tendré que adelantarme y comprarlos de una vez, que mal…quería tomarme mi tiempo para escogerlos…pero ni modo, tendré que ir el día de mañana; una vez que termine de cenar me retire a mi habitación para terminar de realizar los deberes y escoger los regalos de una revista que había conseguido.

Era de día, me encontraba en la escuela y el profesor de matemáticas me regañaba.

\- Realmente ¿Cómo te puedes enfermar antes de las vacaciones?

\- Lo siento

\- No lo utilizaste como excusa para faltar estos días ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué? No claro que no, yo nunca haría eso, sé que no soy buena en su clase y que casi no presto atención, pero…no haría eso, sabiendo que mi calificación bajaría aún más de lo que ya es.

\- Pues…está bien, te creo

\- Gracias

\- Pero…no te salvas

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tendrás que hacer tarea extra durante las vacaciones como refuerzo y como castigo por haber faltado.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Después de ser regañada y castigada por todas mis vacaciones, el tiempo se me fue volando, cuando me di cuenta, estaba saliendo de la escuela.

\- Karin, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No, claro que no, sabía que el profesor era malvado, pero ahora ¡es peor!¡No puedo creer que me haya quedado sin vacaciones únicamente por enfermarme!¡No es justo!¡Himeka escúchame!¡No es justo! – Decía mientras lloraba.

\- Pues eso te ganas por faltar – Me dijo Kazune.

\- ¡Estaba enferma!

\- Eso no es excusa

\- ¡Qué cruel! ¡No te pongas de su lado!

\- No lo hago

\- Si lo haces

\- Ya, ya, cálmense los dos, no van a ganar nada peleando, Kazune no regañes a Karin, ella ya ha sido lo suficientemente regañada

\- Himeka, Gracias – Decía mientras la abrazaba y lloraba

\- Como sea, Karin, ¿No tenías que ir a algún lado?

\- ¡Ah!¡Es cierto! Gracias por recordarme,

\- Karin, ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡A-Ah! Y-Yo

\- Le dije que me hiciera un encargo

\- Cierto y se me hace tarde, bueno…ya me voy…nos vemos en la casa

\- Que te vaya bien, Karin.- Me decía Himeka

\- Si, gracias

Después comencé a correr para llegar con mi tía, siento que no va a ser nada bueno que me encuentre con ella, pero también sé que si no voy, va a ser peor para mí.

* * *

Y aqui el final del capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quisiera agradecer a Neko-pyon, por haberme dejado un review, aqui esta la continuación, algo tarde, pero aqui esta, espero que me dejen algun review para seguir actualizando y saber si sigue gustando.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Terie


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lectores que por alguna posible extraña razon pasaron a leer mi fic, aqui lees traigo un poco tarde el capitulo tres, sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pov Karin

Estaba corriendo para tratar de llegar lo antes posible con mi tía, a ella nunca le ha gustado esperar, siempre que me dice que quiere hablar en un lugar público, le gusta que cuando ella llegue yo ya esté ahí, pero, como se me había olvidado, ahora corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar al parque, cuando finalmente había llegado al parque, me arrodille para poder tratar de conseguir aire, debido a la falta de este que me había provocado la carrera anterior, cuando finalmente lo recupere, me di cuenta que mi tía me miraba…ya había llegado.

\- Perdón, por llegar tarde. – Fue lo primero que pude decir.

\- Sabía que eras lenta y retrasada en cuestión de que siempre tardas en llegar a los lugares que te dicen que tengas que llegar a dicha hora, pero…llevo quince minutos…esperándote. – Me dijo mientras que su tono de voz empezaba a sonar cada vez más molesta.

\- Lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar. – Decía mientras hacia una reverencia

\- Bueno, como sea, lo estuve pensando y…ya sé cómo conseguirás el dinero más rápido.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si

\- ¿De qué forma? Si puedo preguntar

\- Necesito que estés critica de salud

\- ¿Cómo lo lograras si estoy bien?

\- Investigue por mi cuenta, el banco te permitirá darte el dinero más rápido si estas en estado crítico tanto físico u mentalmente

\- ¿Y? –Me daba miedo que era a lo que quería llegar

\- ¿Qué prefieres Mental o físico?

\- N-Ninguno. –Empezaba a decir aterrada

\- Si tu no escoges, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo

\- N-No por favor

\- Ni modo, es tu culpa por tardar tanto

\- L-Lo siento

\- Bien, ahora, te castigare por haber llegado tarde y hacerme esperar – Me empezaba a decir mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí, instintivamente corrí, pero mis piernas no lograron moverse debido al gran terror que sentía en ese momento, así que lo más lejos que llegue fue ocultarme detrás de un árbol en el mismo parque, misteriosamente el parque estaba solo, por lo cual podría hacerme lo que quisiera en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuanta ni me ayudara.

Cuando me logre esconder, ella me siguió sin mucha dificultad, llegando hacia mí, tomando mi muñeca derecha y comenzando a ejercer presión poco a poco.

\- Vaya, nunca habías huido de mi antes, Karin, ¿Acaso esos chicos te han cambiado tanto? – Me decía mientras comenzaba a ejercer cada vez más presión.

\- Ellos…ellos…son…personas importantes…para mi…que quiero…como…si fueran…la familia…que…nunca tuve. – Alcanzaba a decir, puesto que el dolor que sentía era cada vez peor, pero mas que nada lo decia aterrada.

\- Que cruel de tu parte decir esas cosas, aun sabiendo que tienes un familiar aquí presente. – Decía mientras fingía una voz dolida – Que mal, parece que tendré que reeducarte como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No crees, Karin?

\- N-No…por favor

\- Lo siento, Karin, pero…es tu culpa. – Decía mientras terminaba de ejercer más presión que nunca en mi muñeca.

No podía gritar, tenía que resistir ese dolor que me provocaba, ya que si lo hago, me ira peor, mis lágrimas, comenzaban a hacerse presentes, no quería llorar, pero por lo menos me dejaba hacer eso, sollozaba en silencio, hasta que me soltó, comenzaba a sobarme la muñeca y no fue una sorpresa encontrar un muy marcado moretón en mi muñeca derecha.

\- Agradece que soy compasiva, pude hacerte algo peor que dejarte un simple moretón en tu muñeca derecha…y lo sabes, además…dices que ellos son importantes para ti, así que te ayudare y no hare nada evidente que delate a tu verdadero yo…por el momento…así que agradece. – Me decía con una voz fría y carente de sentimiento y culpa.

\- G-Gra…cias – Alcance a decir

\- De nada, espero tu llamada pronto, quiero que me mantengas informada, nos vemos. – Decía mientras se alejaba del parque, extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Llorosa y lastimada, ya no podía ir a ver los regalos, se hacía cada vez más tarde, no quería que Kazune y Himeka descubrieran mi moretón en mi muñeca, hasta que recordé que Ryou dijo que me ayudaría, sin más que hacer llame a Ryou.

Sonaba el timbre en señal de que estaba marcando.

\- ¿Bueno? – Contesto el

\- Ryou

\- ¿Karin?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Mi…mi tia…me lastimo. – Decia llorosa

\- ¿Necesitas que te cure?

\- Por...favor

\- Está bien, ¿Dónde estás? iré por ti para curarte en mi departamento

\- En el parque cerca de la estación

\- Ok, quédate ahí, estoy cerca, no tardo

\- Si…gracias

\- No hay de que

Después colgó, diez minutos después, había llegado, al ver el estado de mi muñeca, me dijo que me llevaría al hospital, pero como me negué, terminamos yendo a su departamento.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir al hospital? – Preguntaba mientras comenzaba a curarme.

\- Porque…si lo hago…Kazune lo descubriría

\- Y no quieres que se entere ¿Verdad?

\- Si

\- Karin…¿Si sabes que no soy médico?

\- Sí, pero estuviste en un curso de primeros auxilios

\- Eso lo hice por si algo sucedía de nuevo, además lo hice por ti

\- Perdón

\- No te disculpes, me alegra el poder ayudarte, aunque no me gusta que fuera de esta manera.

\- Si, lo se

\- Bien, ya esta

\- Gracias. – Decía mientras veía la venda que tenía en mi muñeca.

\- Te puse un ungüento para el dolor, solo evita ejercer alguna especie de presión sobre ella.

\- Si, gracias

\- De nada

\- Creo que debería de irme, Kazune se preocupara y no quiero que me regañe.

\- ¿No te golpea?

\- ¡No!¡El no es ese tipo de persona!

\- Se nota que te gusta. – Decía mientras sonreía.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – Decía mientras me sonrojaba.

\- Vamos, no mientas sé que te gusta, y ¿Qué piensas regalarme para navidad?

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Es cierto!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le dije que vendría a comprarle sus regalos a él y Himeka, y con todo esto, no fui.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, mis vacaciones comienzan en una semana, en ese tiempo, no habrá amenaza y será antes de navidad, ya que faltaría una semana.

\- ¿No te molestaría?

\- Claro que no. – Decía mientras sonreía.

\- Gracias – Le decía emocionada

\- De nada, bien, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- Gracias

\- Te dejare una cuadra antes para evitar malentendidos

\- Realmente gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, Ryou

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si

Una vez que estábamos en el auto, dirigiéndonos hacia la casa, recordé algo importante.

\- Ryou

\- ¿Qué sucede, Karin?

\- Tenemos un problema

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Qué pasa si Kazune o Himeka descubren mi lesión en mi muñeca?

\- Pues…tendrás que hacer algo que no te agrada y no se te da muy bien

\- ¿Mentir?

\- Si

\- Lo sé, ya he tenido suficiente con ocultarles mi verdadero pasado y lo de mi tía…creo que una mentira más…no hace gran diferencia – Decía decaída.

\- ¡Karin! ¡No digas eso! ¡Lo haces para protegerlos!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre lo he sabido!

\- Entonces, no vuelvas a decir eso, aunque sea verdad

\- Entonces, ¿Qué les digo?

\- Las lesiones de muñecas suelen ocurrir por caídas y aterrizas sobre tu muñeca.

\- Pero…me dejo moretón

\- No te preocupes por el moretón, lo cubres con la venda

\- ¿Y si Kazune la quiere ver?

\- Buena pregunta…niégate a que vea tu lesión

\- No puedo hacer eso, sospecharía de inmediato

\- Cierto…entonces di, que fue un esguince

\- ¿Esguince?

\- Si, suelen dejar hematomas o moretones, eso lo podría explicar

\- Entonces diré, que cuando estaba yendo a ver los regalos para comprarlos, cuando iba caminando me empujaron y para evitar mi caída me sostuve con mis brazos pero no me di cuenta que sostuve mal el brazo, cuando me di cuenta se me comenzó a inflamar, fui al hospital para que me atendieran, me dijeron que era un esguince, que debería de usar medicamento para el dolor, y después de cierto tiempo el dolor y la hematoma desaparecerían por sí solo, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Considerando la forma en la que eres…digamos que es creíble que te suceda.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- No lo tomes a mal, es buena excusa

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si

\- Me alegra por lo menos tener algo con que justificar, aunque al final tenga que mentirles

\- Recuerda que lo haces porque son importantes para ti

\- Lo sé – Volvía a decir cabizbaja.

\- Vamos, anímate Karin, que ya estamos por llegar, solo resiste un poco más que la pesadilla está a punto de acabar

\- Si no sucede ningún improvisto

\- Cierto

Después de esa conversación, había llegado a casa, estaba oscureciendo, me había dejado una cuadra antes como había dicho, lo cual agradezco, cuando llegue, no había nadie, lo cual en cierta parte me alegraba, ya que me evitaba dar explicaciones y el tener que mentirles, por ahora, sin más que hacer, decidí ir a mi habitación, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, no me di cuenta de que Kazune estaba saliendo de la sala.

\- Karin

\- Kazune, ya llegue

\- Bienvenida

\- Gracias – Decía mientras trataba de volver a mi habitación, pero lo único que logre fue subir dos escalones.

\- Karin

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kazune?

\- Llegas tarde

\- S-Si, l-lo sé – empezaba a sonar nerviosa.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme porque?

\- P-Porque me entretuve, escogiendo sus regalos, solo eso

\- ¿Solo eso? – Me preguntaba, por su tono de voz, no me ha de haber creído, no me atrevía a verlo de frente, por lo que estaba viendo las escaleras, mientras preguntaba.

\- S-Si, ahora, si me disculpas, estoy algo cansada, así que iré a mi habitación – Dije para tratar de salir lo más rápido de ahí que se me permitía sin levantar sospecha, empezaba a subir las escaleras con nerviosismo, deseando que no sospechara.

\- No te creo. – Me decía mientras se acercaba a la escalera y subía unos escalones más debajo de donde yo estaba.

\- Es la verdad, Kazune – Decía sin seguir atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos, rayos él sabe que yo sé, que no puedo mentirle cuando lo miro a sus ojos azules, por favor, que no me obligue a verle a los ojos.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué suenas nerviosa?

\- No estoy nerviosa, estoy cansada – Deja de preguntar, por favor.

\- No te creo

\- Es la verdad, ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- Porque no me miras, siempre sueles hacerlo aunque estés nerviosa.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no estoy nerviosa, estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para mí. – Estoy más nerviosa que nunca, ya no sé qué responder, deja de preguntar, ¿Que no entiendes?

\- Entonces mírame

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Himeka?

\- No cambies de tema, ella está dormida

\- ¿Tan tarde es?

\- Si, deja de cambiar de tema y mírame

No funciona, no sirve cambiar de tema, cuando ya está sospechando, ¿Qué hago? No sé qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callada y tratar de no mirarlo y que alguna especie de milagro me salive de esta situación, pero mi especie de milagro es Himeka, quien está dormida, no tengo escapatoria.

\- Mírame, Karin – Me decía

\- … - No sabía que decir

\- Karin

\- Y-Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que me vaya a dormir. – Decía mientras trataba de subir las escaleras, lo más normal y menos nerviosa que se me permitiera, pero únicamente logre subir dos escalones de nuevo.

\- Espera, Karin – Decía mientras sujetaba mi muñeca lastimada, hice una mueca de dolor y él lo noto.

\- ¿Karin? – Preguntaba extrañado sin dejar de soltar mi muñeca, entonces levanto la manga de mi uniforme y noto mi venda.

\- Podrías soltarme Kazune

\- Karin, ¿Por qué traes vendada la muñeca? – Preguntaba soltándome, entonces yo tome mi muñeca.

\- …

\- Responde

\- …

\- Karin…¿Por qué no respondes? - ¿Qué respondo? No sé qué responder, por eso no te respondo, ya se dio cuenta, ahora quiero morir, tierra trágame.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mí como para contármelo? – Volvió a preguntar, por su tono de voz, pude notar que estaba algo dolido, voltee tímidamente a verlo y pude notar que estaba triste y preocupado, no tengo opción, tendré que volver a mentirle.

\- N-No es… que no confié en ti, solo no quería que te enteraras

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sabría que te preocuparías y no me gusta que te preocupes por mi más de lo que ya lo haces – Dije triste.

\- Pero sabes que aun así lo hare, yo siempre me he preocupado y me preocupare por ti

\- Lo se

\- ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió?

\- Lo que sucedió, fue que… - Le relate la excusa que había inventado esta vez con ayuda de Ryou, me tarde un poco en explicarle, mientras lo hacia el únicamente se mantenía callado, lo cual me aterraba un poco. – Y eso fue lo que me sucedió, lo siento, por no querer decírtelo, no quería preocuparte y menos a Hikmeka – Le decía cabizbaja.

\- No te preocupes, siempre has sido torpe.

\- ¡Oye! – Le gritaba un poco molesta.

\- Pero…no me vuelvas a ocultar estas cosas

\- Está bien

\- Bien mientras lo entiendas, está bien, puedes irte a dormir.

\- Gracias, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches

Volví a retomar el camino hacia mi habitación, no puedo creer que me haya creído, no me gustaría pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si no me creía, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue recostarme en mi cama, no creí que recordaría los viejos tiempos con un solo toque de parte de ella, solo con su mirada que solía hacer, sabía que era malo para mí, aunque tiene razón, nunca había huido cada vez que me castigaba, sin embargo, esta vez, lo hice, trate de huir, creo que sería lo más conveniente para mí, con poco animo me cambie el uniforme por mi piyama y me dormí, espero tener un buen sueño, aunque presiento que no lo tendré.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo 3, gracias por leer hasta el final, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Terie.


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente habia pensado dejar abandonado este fic, pero al ver que tengo dos reviews pidiendome que lo continuara, por lo cual, decidi continuarla, asi que, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sueño de Karin

Tenia 9 años, estaba en casa de mis padres.

Karin

Mamá

Ven, Karin, vamos al patio a almorzar

Si, Mamá

Nos dirigíamos al patio, cuando.

Karin, linda, puedes decirle a tu Papá, que el almuerzo ya esta listo

Claro

En eso entro a la casa y lo que veo es horrible, estaba Papa y Mama en el suelo del estudio, ensangrentados, sin vida…no lo podía creer…cómo fue posible que eso sucediera…no sabía que era lo que había sucedido…estaba confundida…salgo de la casa para pedir ayuda…pero nadie me hace caso.

Karin

Escucho una voz, en eso me volteo y veo a Mamá, ensangrentada.

Ma-Mamá

Karin, esto fue tu culpa

¿Mi…mi…culpa?

Si, Karin, tu culpa de que esto sucediera

Pero…pero…yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando

Estas segura de eso…Karin

Entonces me volteo a ver, tenía mi ropa ensangrentada y traía un cuchillo en la mano cubierta de sangre, al percatarme de esto, suelto el cuchillo.

N…no…no…yo…yo…no pude hacerles

Pero lo hiciste, Karin

Papá

Nos mataste, Karin…a tu Mamá y a mi

N-No…no

Ahora tendrás que sufrir por lo que nos has hecho - Dijo Mamá.

P-Pero

Este es tu pecado, Karin - Dijo Papá

Eres una asesina, Karin - Dijo Mamá

No…no lo soy

¿Por qué tratas de engañarte a ti misma? - Pregunto Mamá

No sirve de nada que te engañes, después de todo, tu nos mataste y algún día tendrás que pagar por eso, perdiendo lo más importante en tu vida - Dijo Papá.

Lo…mas…importante

Si, aunque trates de olvidar este hecho - Dijo Mamá

Aunque trates de bloquear este recuerdo - Termino Papá.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no lo olvides - Dijeron al unísono.

En eso despierto, estoy en mi habitación, aún continuaba siendo de noche, trato de calmar mi respiración pues estaba hiperventilando, un poco más calmada reviso la hora en mi reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, tres de la mañana.

Sintiendo un poco seca mi garganta y mi boca, fue que decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua con el ruido más mínimo posible.

Llegando en poco tiempo a la cocina, fue que me serví un vaso de agua, tomando un sorbo de agua, fue que me vino a la mente mi sueño o mejor dicho la pesadilla.

E-Esto no puede ser cierto, habían pasado tres años desde la última pesadilla que había tenido, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que suceder de nuevo? No lo comprendo y no quiero hacerlo.

Sintiendo ahora como las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en mis ojos, fue que trate de controlar mi respiración nuevamente, para no despertar a Kazune ni a Himeka.

¿Acaso siempre me sucederá lo mismo cada vez que la vuelva a ver?, ¿Siempre seré atormentada por ellos?, ¿Por mis propios padres?, ellos tienen razón, me lo merezco, este es mi castigo por el pecado que he cometido en contra de ellos, no merezco estar en este lugar, no merezco estar al lado de Kazune ni Himeka…no merezco siquiera continuar viviendo…

Fui inconsciente del momento en que mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, solo sabía que estaba llorando en la cocina a la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas, mientras me atormentaba a mí misma nuevamente.

Karin

Escuche que pronunciaba mi nombre detrás de mí, sabía quién era, era el, era Kazune…me paralice, inmediatamente detuve mi llanto, pero ahora estaba temblando, no podía dejar de temblar, había sido descubierta, tenía miedo, no puedo evitar el pensar en lo que pensara acerca de mí, al verme en este estado, seguramente ya se ha de estar preocupado, si es que está lo suficientemente despierto.

Escuche pasos, seguramente se ha de estar acercando para asegurarse de que estaba bien, es más que claro que no estoy bien, estoy temblando como una loca, mi silencio me delata, solo espero que este lo suficientemente dormido como para pasarme de alto, pero no…pues sentí su mano en mi hombro…ahora estoy aterrada…

Karin, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Estas temblando? – Decía mientras me daba la vuelta con gentileza para mirarme.

¿Estas llorando?, ¿Qué paso?

Me preguntaba, en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación, mientras seguramente yo lo veía aterrada.

… - No respondía

Karin, responde

Yo…yo…no, no es nada solo vine por un vaso de agua eso es todo, bu-buenas noches – dije dando un paso atrás para librarme de su agarre para luego salir de la cocina, pero fui retenida nuevamente por Kazune quien me sujetaba.

¿Porque estabas llorando?

N-No estaba llorando…seguramente aun sigues dormido… - Dije tratando de soltarme, pero me seguía sosteniendo

Karin, no me mientas y dime porque llorabas

Sin ver otra forma de como poder escapar de su agarre fue que le dije la verdad, no soportaba mentirle, no a él…

L-La verdad…puede que te suene un poco ridículo e incluso infantil…

No importa, continua

E-Es que yo…tuve una pesadilla… - Dije bajando el volumen de mi voz – Y…me asusto… - Ahora oficialmente estoy avergonzada, nunca espere decirle algo asi, solo espero su burla, diciéndome seguramente, ''Solo eso, no me preocupes en vano'' con su mirada fría y distante, pero lo que hizo, me dejo sin habla, pues me estaba abrazando.

¿Eh? K-Kazune ¿Q-Que haces?

Que no es obvio, te estoy consolando

¿P-Porque?

Estabas llorando, es seguro que tuviste miedo, lo que sea que hayas visto en esa pesadilla no es real

G-Gracias…lo siento

¿Porque te disculpas?

Por haberte preocupado

No tienes que hacerlo yo siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites

Esas palabras hicieron que mis ojos estuvieras cristalinos nuevamente, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que está sucediendo, lo mal que me siento con esta situación, lo culpable que me siento conmigo misma por mentirle.

Me refugio en su pecho comenzando a llorar nuevamente, mientras siento que me abraza más fuerte para mostrarme su apoyo.

Está bien…está bien…desahógate…estoy aquí…estoy aquí…

Fue cuando comencé a llorar con más fuerzas, ya no me importaba si despertaba a Himeka, solo quería que todo este dolor que siento se fuera para ya jamás nunca volver, aferrándome cada vez más a su camisa como si fuera a desaparecer, fue que llore hasta mas no poder, puede que él no sepa sobre porque este llorando, pero que este aquí dándome su apoyo a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucede, significa mucho para mi…

Lo siento…lo siento Kazune…perdona por haberte mentido todo este tiempo…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, si quieren que la continue, agradecería que me lo dejaran en los comentarios, si es asi nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
